


After Fancy

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Draco Malfoy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Short One Shot, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew that Severus was going to be pissed, when he finally managed to get back to the house midday the next day, he wasn’t expecting to see Severus.<br/>“Where the hell were you?” Severus asked, the dark eyed male looked dishevelled compared to how he usually looked, “And what the hell happened to your neck? It looks like you’ve been mauled by a bear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little snippet for Fancy. I had no idea where to put it (because it's ridiculously short).
> 
> And if anyone is wondering about Severus' relationship with Harry's parents and everyone else. I am willing to answer any questions.

Harry knew that Severus was going to be pissed, when he finally managed to get back to the house midday the next day, he wasn’t expecting to see Severus.  
“Where the hell were you?” Severus asked, the dark eyed male looked dishevelled compared to how he usually looked, “And what the hell happened to your neck? It looks like you’ve been mauled by a bear.”

“The answer to both of those questions. Draco.” Harry said sheepishly, the bruising on his neck was really bad. He wasn't sure how he felt about being marked yet.

“Harry. I told you to not do what I was thought you were going to do and you did exactly what I told you not to do.” Severus scolded, it was always funny to see Severus try to scold him because his words often became riddles that weren’t that easy to understand, if you weren’t Harry.

“I swear to God that it wasn’t me.” Harry babbled, “Draco. He’s a little minx. And he is not a bigot, he’s liberal, way too liberal, but liberal none the less. The amount of stuff he can do with his mouth and I probably shouldn’t mention the piercing. But oh my God. Who ever thought that a piercing would be so stimulating?”

“I don’t want to know.” Severus groaned, “Please just stop talking.”

“You know, you should have introduced us sooner.” Harry started, “He’s great.”

“Oh dear lord. It’s like he struck you with a spell.” Severus frowned, “Harry. You need to snap out of it before you fall too hard. You have a really bad habit of falling hard.”

“It’s too late Sev.” Harry complained, “I’m already head over heels for him. I quite fancy him a lot.”

“I need to go.” Severus moaned, “I just don’t understand how this whole thing could explode in my face. It’s not like I brew explosive things for a living. I- I’ll be back in a few hours.”

When he did come back a few hours later, they talked about everything and Severus managed to calm down. Harry wasn’t entirely sure how to take in the whole thing.

Over the next few years, Harry was still unsure about how to take in the whole thing. He was still happily living with Draco and they had finally agreed to label their relationship. And when he met Draco’s parents, they didn’t really seem that bothered that their son was in a relationship with him.  
“So what made you think that Draco was a bigot?” Harry asked Severus. The older man let out a little groan before rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. They were currently having tea with Severus and his new girlfriend Celeste. The woman was the complete opposite of Severus. Blonde hair and blue eyes, way too nice as a person. She really put her name to shame.

“That would be my fault.” Draco laughed, “I kind of implied that I was. It was the only way to get Severus to agree to the idea of us moving in together.”

“So you had this whole thing planned from the start?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?” Draco queried, “Because I don’t regret it.”

“I don’t either.” Harry grinned, pressing his lips against Draco’s cheek.

“If you two intend to take the PDA further, I suggest you leave.” Snape smiled softly.

“I guess that means we’ll be going.” Harry laughed, “See you soon, Sev.”

** fin **


End file.
